Suicide Squad: Poison Rose
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Camellia Lamentia is the 16 year old daughter of Poison Ivy. What happens when Ivy kills the girls father then leaves Camellia to take the blame and deal with the bat? She gets sent to arkham of course! It is there that she gets put on the suicide squad. Now the teen adventures with a crew of super villains on a suicide squad to save the world. What kind of bonds will she form?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: caged flower

Camellia swung on the swing she created in her cell. She was bored but she was always bored now a days. She had no idea what time it was but that didn't matter in here.

She sang to herself as she swung back and and forth. A monotonous motion that only amplified the girls boredom. She didn't care if the mean and irritable guards heard her sing. She had to do something to keep herself occupied. The girl heard the sound of a piano fill her ears. Her crazy imagination running wild. Her flowers seemingly playing the melody that ran rampant in her mind as she tapped her fingers on the vine of the swing. But that was all simply in her head.

"Tripping out spinning around. Underground i fell down. Oh i fell dooown" she sang as she slipped off of her swing dramatically. Her roses cheering for her to get louder and go on. That she had a beautiful voice and superb acting skills.

She landed harshly on her back but that only made the girl laugh and giggle. Her feet layed on her swings seat. She put her hands by her head pushing on the cold hard ground And she flipped back onto her swing now standing as she swung using her body's momentum to get some distance and she started swinging again.

She curled her fingers and roses grew on the swings vines. She plopped down to a sitting position before sliding on her back on the swings seat placing her feet against the cold cement wall of her cell. Camellia looped her arms around the swings vines picking the more beautiful flowers before beginning to weave them into a flower crown for herself. She had gotten quite good at making these.

Camellia put her ear to a rose next to her head as she heard whispers. "They're coming..." It said. Camellia nodded. "Thanks" she replied. She kicked off the wall flipping back to her standing position. She placed the flower crown on her head and began to swing again.

The see through hatch plopped down and a grumpy soldier peeked in. "Kill him! Poison him! Make him work for us!" Her plants seemed to scream. But the girl smartly didn't respond to the voices outloud.

"Shut up" the guard said with a glare.

"I didn't say anything" She replied innocently.

The guard scowled and glared. He held a sprits bottle of weed killer in his hand for her to see making the girls eyes go wide. "Stop your blasted singing or say goodbye to your little friends" the guard threatened. His teeth were clenched and that meant he was at his wits end.

Tears welled in her eyes. Thoughts flew rapidly through her mind. Her plants were her only company in this dark dark place. She wouldn't be able to grow new friends for weeks if the grumpy guard sprayed that stuff in here either. She would be all alone. All alone again.

She flicked her wrist and branches attacked the guard from outside the cell making him curse and scream. Other guards rushing over in an attempt to save him. The guard wisely used the entire contents of the sprits bottle to kill the plant that was trying to kill him. He did exactly what she manipulated him to do. It worked but not before he got a scar across his eye ball.

"Crazy freak" the guard spat tossing the now empty bottle into the cell with a clank the bottle landing in the middle of the cell. She shrieked and swung as far away from it as she could. Her plants moving along with her. The vines on the walls caught the swing holding it steady and thickened making the girls bed. She stared terrified at the small bottle on the floor with the bat symbol drawn on the bottle. Tears leaked from the girls eyes as her plants screamed in terror.

The guard chuckled. "Good now stay that way" he said before slamming the door shut. Slowly she came down from the corner of the ceiling and gently picked up the bottle. She walked over to the toilet. She focused intently as she scooped some dirt from the flower and placed it in the jar. She sprinkled a few rose seeds into the can. A single rose grew out of the bottle. The lingering pestiscides killing the other seeds. Camellia smiled and placed it on the toilet. She twisted the bottle so the bat symbol faced away from her.

"I win this round batsy" she said with a giggle. Her flowers began to cheer at the victory making the girl smile. Her swing was let back down from the corner and she began to swing again. Back and forth. Back and forth.

-Meanwhile with waller-

"By god you can't be serious! This one is a child!" The general said.

"She's a teenager and 16. She has power you wouldn't believe. She may look as sweet as a Rose but She's a deadly poison." Waller cryptically replied. Her tone serious and low.

"Then how did you get her?" A brave one asked.

"The girl murdered her father so she turned herself in. Her mother poison ivy has thwarted her own capture countless times but the girl has stronger powers than ivy and she's as crazy as quinn. She talks to plants and think they talk back" Waller explained folding her hands together.

"And you think all of these crazy powerful freaks are going to save ud?" The general questioned.

"Yes I do" waller explained.

Time skip days later  
Waller stood before the officials who were all either pale and terrified or shocked into silence. They had only a single option. They gave waller their approval.

Waller smirked. Suicide squad was a go.

"Kk people tell me what you think! Should i continue? Like it, hate it, love it?" Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: stand up, squad up, suit up

"They're closing in. Get ready" her roses hissed and Camellia hummed in response. She continued to swing as she stood on her swing. She leaned foreward then leaned back pulling on her vines to generate momentum. Her sharp green eyes narrowed in pure concentration. She rolled down the sleeves of her rose romper or should she say prison jumpsuit. They let her wear this instead because she was a minor.

Noises of boots grunts and running could be heard from the hall making their way to her door.

"They're close" her roses warned their thorns spiking threateningly as camellia curled a finger then pointed it sharply.

"I know" she replied almost in a daze her words mumbled in slight fear. She remembered the last time multiple guards went in her cell and she internally flinched. Last time they had tried to grope, touch and rape her. They thought that because her mother was well poison ivy she would show them all a real good time. The worst part was they weren't even drunk. She could remember every detail of those guards. From their lustful eyes to their horror filled screams. The best part was that she killed all of them for even laying a hand on her. She may be the daughter of a flirting slut but she was by no means one. She after all was still a virgin and she would like to keep it that way. Well at least until she met the right guy. Someone rich and handsome, short dark hair, chiselled jaw, slightly tanned skin. eyes either blue or green, mean to others but kind to her, have a thing for art nature or animals...camellia shook her head roughly a few flower petals falling to the floor clearing her thoughts. Now was not the time to daydream about her future boyfriend. She had to be ready. They were close.

"They're here" her roses announced their thorns retreating and softening.

"Hello chesire's!" Camellia called with a wave her right leg going up behind her as scar eye peeked in through the eye hole with a glare as the girl giggled and she twirled a piece of her curly brown hair around her finger. Giving him a sweet smile. She was still swinging back and forth back and forth but this time it was much faster than before.

Once the hatch snapped closed and locks began to unclick. Camellia began to smile crazily. A mad glint entering her eyes as a new song began to play in her mind.

As soon as the door opened Camellia leapt at scar feet first. The bottom of her converse connecting with his face. She heard an instant snap signifying she had successfully broken the jerks nose. Camellia rolled off of him and and splayed her fingers her vines seeping out of her cell and breaking the door off his hinge. She quickly jumped from wall to wall scaling it until she reached the ceiling and got out of the mens reach. She grabbed a vine and it wrapped securely around her wrist and thickened at her feet that were positioned on the wall she had scaled. She took a deep breath forcing herself to stay calm. She didn't trust many people, especially after what happened with her parents. These guards were not on that list. Scar as she now fittingly called him got up glaring daggers at her clutching his broken bleeding nose. Blood slipping between his fingers and oozing down his hand before the drops made their way to splatter onto the floor.

"Get her!" Scar exclaimed pointing at her.

Camellia then pounced from the ceiling hurtling toward the nearest man. Her right arm bent so his face connected with her elbow. She dug her elbow into his cheek as she spun on her elbow twisting the guards skin and kicked at oncoming attackers her plants beginning to tie them up as they flew into the walls of the corridor. Camellia stood up in a spin kicking the guard she was just on in the head knocking him out. Suddenly Camellia cried out in pain as she was electrocuted by a taser from behind. Scar glowering down at the form of the unconcsious teen a smoking tazer in his hand and chopped up vines behind him.

"Crazy freak" he muttered as he threw the girl in the wheel chair strapping her in tight and sticking a syringe filled with numbing antibiotic into her neck. Numbing her limbs so she couldn't so much as wiggle her pinky. Camellia blinked awake but was drowsy with the numbing antibiotic scar had drugged her with.

"Hey where we going?" She asked woosily. Scar snorted at her.

"Fucking wonderland you crazy freak" scar said sarcasm seeping from his tone along with anger.

Camellia frowned at that. She remained silent as they reached the squad tracker line. The line moved fairly quickly the scientists seemingly pissing themselves with every shot they had to give. Just as it was Camellia's turn to be injected the rose that she still wore in her hair began to whisper to her.

"What's that? Off with their heads? Paint the roses red with their blood?" Camellia questioned her rose loopily as she was injected by the scientists who were sweating bullets. The wheelchair lurched forward and camellia giggled.

"Late we're late for a very important date!" She sung making scar want to strangle the girl but he didn't in fear of wallers wrath.

"Touch me and you die!" Was the last thing camellia heard before she was rolled out into the blinding sun with her fellow squad members.

Her restraints were undone and scar pushed her roughly out of the chair. But she simply rolled up into a handstand the extra shot she was given undoing the numbing drugs effects. She flipped to her feet and glared at the surrounding soldiers. Scar disappeared in the crowd.

"Hello boys!" A peppy voice exclaimed a blonde women popping out of her chair with a smile.

Camellia tensed at the surrounding soldiers. She bent her knees ready to attack if one tried to attack.

"Relax small one. No ones going to hurt you" an Australian voice said. Camellia turned her head from left to right and right to left looking at the people around her. She recognized no one which made her feel a bit queazy but she pushed that feeling back and simply crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg.

She listened to the mans long explanation resisting the urge to yawn. The vexing part worried her slightly but she knew if the other women was just as vexing she would be in the clear. Boxes were placed in front of each of them. Her box had a spray painted hot pink rose on it with a curly stem that spelled out poison. She smiled as she opened the crate. She lifted her favorite hot pink sparkly combat boots up and hugged them jumping a bit in excitement. Although she was hesitant to start stripping in front of all these guards.

"Don't worry baby bud! I got ya covered!" The blonde women said putting a circular changing curtain over her. She winked.

"Thanks" Camellia said in appreciation as she started stripping.

"No problem baby bud! Us girls got to stick together!" Harley said with a wink.

Camellia put on her tights with the leaves then her short green jean shorts. She put her bra on that had a rose in the middle which she tapped before putting on her pink sparkley tank top.

"I'm good now. Thanks...um..." Camellia trailed realizing she didn't know the womens name.

"I'm harley quinn nice to meet ya!" She said smacking her gum.

"Likewise" Camellia said as she began lacing up her boots. She slipped her lace gloves on to add a little extra touch along with her bracelets and two necklaces

She shut her chest and hopped onto the plane following the rest. Harley waved her over patting the seat next to her. "Saved ya a seat Baby bud" Harley said with a smile.

I smiled back skipping to my seat next to harley. She was nice and the only other girl here. My rose in my hair started whispering to me once again so i zoned out and listened to my rose. I was pulled from my mental conversation when harley cheerfully turned to me. "She seems nice" Harley said with a nod. "Yeah" i said with a smile.  
The plane took off into the sky. Off to our suicide mission this squad goes.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Kk guys! Please please please comment and tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up now! Thanks guys! Love you all! Tiff out peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: drop, shop, and drop again

Camellia couldn't help but laugh as the plane she was sitting in fell from the sky. The feeling of the wind in her hair was exhilarating. Almost freeing. Like she was falling down the rabbit hole. A great adventure about to unfold. Harley shared her amusement in the ordeal. both of their eyes shining with crazed glee as the aircraft descended from the dark gloomy skies above.

The plane harshly hit the pitch black rocky cement cracked ground. The plane slid and sparks emitted from the ground as the plane skid grinding across the gravelly surface. It finally came to a stop. The smoke from the engine billowing up into the sky in waves. Harley hopped out of her seat and held a hand out to Camellia. Camellia took it and Harley helped her up. Harley hooked their fingers together and swung their arms as they walked well more like skipped off the now smoke filled and unusable plane.

"What a ride!" Harley said with a smile holding her bat up in victory. Camellia smiled as well until she spotted the glowing ring of energy spiraling in the darkened night sky. Camellia turned to rick with a pout on her lips.

"We're going to the spiral of death aren't we?" Camellia asked pointing with her free hand to the slowly rotating ring of energy in the sky. It was so cliche.

"Don't worry Baby bud i'll protect ya!" Harley assured with a grin when Rick gave her a pointed look.

Camellia smiled once again as the group of criminals began walking. Camellia felt a chill go up her was not terror that she felt she realized as the chilling feeling spread to the rest of her exposed body littered the teens arms. She suddenly realized she felt kind of cold. It was night time and she was only in a tank top after all. They walked through a street of shops and Camellia decided this would be the right time to snag a jacket her size and get rid of this obnoxious chill she felt all over her. She was a flower and flowers didn't do to well in cold areas for long periods of time without some type of protection.

Camellia eyed each of the stores before settling on a store that said punk gone wild. In the store window there was a green leather jacket that was the same shade of green as her shorts.

Camellia instantly loved the item and knew she just had to have it. Harley clearly had the same idea because she broke the window to the shop. She snagged a purse off of the mannequin as Camellia checked the size of the jacket. The young girl giddily grinned when she realized the adorable yet badass looking jacket was indeed her size. She snagged it off the mannequin and put the jacket on. When Camellia shrugged the jacket on and turned around she saw that everyone had their guns trained on Harley and her.

"What is wrong with you people?" Rick questioned in a mixture of pure annoyance and disbelief.

"What? We're bad guys it's what we do!" Harley shot back as if the soldier should have seen this coming and truthfully he really should have when dealing with criminals.

"Unbelieveable" rick muttered shaking his head before he walked off thoroughly annoyed at the two female members.

"I like the new accessory baby bud, it looks cute on you! and now i can stop worrying about ya catching a cold!" Harley said bobbing the girl on the nose making Camellia smile slightly but it sent her thoughts into a bit of a whirlwind. Harley was worrying? About her? No one had worried over her or about her since her father...she blinked rapidly to clear her thoughts and her slightly watery eyes. She wouldn't no couldn't think about that. she would never think about that horrid day again.

It didn't take long for an idiotic squad member to get killed by his nanite. Camellia hadn't known the man but he made her pity him. she didn't really understand why he would try to go off alone in this place where god knows what is lurking. It served him right for being so idiotic in her opinion. while she didn't exactly trust these people around her she knew that being with all of them was better than going off on her own. At least until all hell broke loose. which it did in 3...2...1

hey guys sorry this ones so short but the next one will definitely without a doubt be longer! please comment! i love getting comments they are my inspiration to update! so do you like camellia so far? i might do a flashback next chapter. Originally it was going to be in this chapter but i decided it would work better in the next one. so umm thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! oh and what batboy/robin should i pair camellia up with later? you decide! i love you all tiff out peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Camellia gasped and slid as fast as she could behind a car as she heard gun fire start. She knew that she should be standing up on her feet and attempting to help her "team" fight against the scary charcoal black ooze monsters but she just couldn't bring herself to get up. these creatures of slimy black ooze reminded her of the time her mother forced her to watch as She dunked construction workers into vats of tar and let them writhe in agony. The vines curled around their waists and wrists so they couldn't escape. She was forced to watch that as she was now forced to watch this.

*flashback*

8 year old camellia stood next to Poison Ivy shaking in fear and terror. She was in her poison rose costume. The costume she wore at that age. Her green eye were horrified as the grown men screamed and cursed. some vowed revenge, others begged for mercy, and some just sobbed accepting their fate. however once they were dunked and brought up again they were all the same screaming in agony peeling at the scarring boiling hot tar as seared of their skins and turned their eyeballs to liquid. Camellia had wanted to run and hide but her mother held firm onto her wrist in a bruising grip that Camellia at that age could not break free of.

"mommy please-"

"ssshhhh now my sweet, we're just getting justice for our friends" Ivy told her with a sick grin.

"b-but m-mommy-"

"Camellia these men have sinned and have ruthlessly murdered hundreds upon hundreds of innocent lives they have to pay! Can't you hear the plantlife screaming in agony? can't you feel their pain?" Ivy asked.

Camellia looked back into her mothers eyes frightened and Ivy glared. "it doesn't matter sweetheart. Nevermind, you'll understand soon. once i take away that nasty humanity of yours. then you'll be perfect."

*end flashback*

She didn't want to be there and she sure as hell didn't want to be here.

She watched as every member of the team fought off the creatures. Bullets whizzed and richoeted as deadshot gunned them down. Ooze splattered as Harley bashed them to bits with her baseball bat. Even captain boomerang was fighting well his boomerangs bursting in and out of the creatures leaving gaping holes of dripping ooze before they splashed onto the ground. She then looked to her right and saw el diablo standing in a corner away from the drama patiently waiting for it to end. She let out a shaky breath at least she wasn't the only one not helping. That made her feel just a bit better.

She breathed rapidly and she slammed her hands over her ears as an ooze monster was thrown into a potted plant in a store shop. The plant screamed in a mixture of rage and terror calling for help but Camellia was frozen unable to help. She didn't want to hear it's screams as it died but she did as she has heard it every time since she was eight years old.

She had no idea how long she sat like that. Hands covering her ears, green eyes sealed shut, body trembling in fear, bottom lip drawn between her teeth so tight that it was drawing blood while all around her the battle raged on. The flower in her hair remained silent with fear.

Finally after what seemed like hours to camellia but in reality had to at least be 15 minutes the battle was won. Harley tapped her shoulder making her jump and vines immediately wrapped around harley springing from the earth reacting to the girls shock. Camellia's eyes were wide in terror but softened once she saw it was only harley. Slowly the vines crept back into the earth where they came from.

"You okay baby bud?" Harley asked.

Camellia nodded a bit and tried to look away from the ooze man lying behind harley but she was unable to. Harley noticed this and followed her gaze.

"Aaw don't worry baby bud. There's nothin to be scared of. Here i'll show ya!" Harley said tugging camellia over to the fallen creature and proceeded to hit him with her bat.

"Harley...harley that's enough!" Dead shot called.

"I saw him move! See he flinched" harley said winking at Camellia making the girl giggle as harley kicked it slightly making the now demolished creature "flinch".

"Stop giggling. Alot of help you were!" Captain boomerang complained pointing his boomerang at camellia's face threateningly.

"Hey leave her alone! Back off pal! She's just a kid!" Harley said defending her stepping in front of her and knocking his boomerang away with her bat with a glare daring him to try it again.

He was about to open his mouth again when he got a glare from deadshot who shook his head at him. It was a look that firmly stated what side the mercenary was on and it obviously wasn't his.

The captain quickly changed his target for fear of the combined forms of harley and deadshots wrath. Crazy and accurate not a good combo for the one on the receiving end.

"Well then whats his excuse!" He exclaimed pointing at diablo.

"you should be glad I didn't step in ese. You don't know what would have happened if I had" Diablo responded.

"we would have-"

" save it! None if it matters. We have a mission let's keep moving. We're all alive so let's keep it that way" Rick said.

The group then began walking dropping the subject for now. A tense silence hung in the air that radiated from Captain boomerang that bounced of the other villains and was just directed straight back at him. Camellia listened intently to the rose in her light curly brown hair as it chatted seemingly coming to life once again as Camellia's fear faded away in the back of her mind mixing and settling just below the many whispering voices inside her head. Deadshot looked to the side at Camellia . Harley was right. This girl was still just a child. Deadshots own daughter was only four years younger in comparison. It pissed deadshot off. Batman was supposed to be a good guy and he locks up an innocent kid. Who cares if she has powers. Crazy or not Deadshot didn't think the girl deserved this. Deadshot was shaken from his thoughts when the gang arrived at a towering building. the soldiers stopped so deadshot took this as the signal hat this was the place whoever they were getting was hiding. It greatly bugged deadshot that he didn't know what his target was. So he was going to find out.

phew hey hey guys! sorry for not updating in a long time i had writers block for the longest time! i hope you liked the chapter cause there will be another one coming out very very soon! ( tomorrow morning at the earliest and like this saturday at the latest) but anyways comment comment comment! oh and what are your theories about camellia? what do you think her backstory is like? what do you think happened? do you like protective harley and deadshot? do you want to see more of that? do you want Camellia to be a badass in the next fight scene? comment and tell me! i love you all and please comment because it really inspires me to write more and they show me that people actually like my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Deadshot opened the door with a creak the glass shattering to the floor. Harley held Camellia's hand and the two silently veered off from the group as they gazed at the monitors showing nothing but emoty space. No one noticed the females absence until they heard the ding. They looked up and saw the two traveling upward in the glass elevator.

"Harley!" Deadshot whisper yelled up at her. Harley blew a kiss as Camellia waved waggling her fingers a smile upon her face. The rest of the squad went running up the stairs in panic as they rushed to meet the elevator with deadshot in the lead. Deadshot was pissed.

"Mr.J"s gonna get us out of this! don't you worry bout a thing baby bud" Harley said as she checked her secret phone.

Camellia didn't have time to respond as an ooze monster crashed threw the elevator ceiling. the rose in her hair immediately blew up covering her like an umbrella before shrinking back down to it's original size. Harley shot the tar man annoyed that her private conversation was being interrupted. She fixed her pig tails and smiled a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about her plan for the future. Mr.J would be happy about this. She was sure of it.

"I've got it all planned out baby bud.-Harley began to say but was forced back into the elevator door as an ooze monster broke threw. The ooze monster smirked at camellia and threw his arm backwards into the girls stomach knocking camellia through the now open window.

"Rude!" Camellia snapped as she fell not at all fazed by the approaching ground. A song once again filled her mind. Her powers instinctively took over as the single rose in her hair flew out of her hair and attached itself to her wrist. The stem of the rose wrapping around her wrist while it expanded and vines branched out from it. It secured itself to the elevator attaching to multiple places within the elevator like a spider web firmly securing onto the silver bars. Camellia ran around the walls of the windows of different floors spiraling upward to catch back up to the elevator the vine shrinking and tightening as she went. When camellia finally saw that she was close enough she swung back in to the elevator her sparkly pink combat boots colliding with the soles off her shoe smushed into it's back weakening it severely. She was able to take out like half of it with that move.. Harley did the rest using the wall to flip herself and smash the other half of the creatures brains in. Camellia smiled as she made a rose the same shade of the first one and placed that in her hair leaving the one around her wrist just in case. The vine detached itself it's vines falling off the vine around her wrist and sticking to the side of the elevator. Harley patted the girls head giving her a smile in praise. Camellia smiled back. she was never praised for using her powers...except by her plants. All her mother used to tell her was that it didn't matter because she was still half human. Still half of the problem. And her father...well her father hadn't wanted her to get powers at all.

The elevator doors slid open as it dinged once again. The doors slid open revealing the rest of the squad. Katana pulling out her sword clearly expecting a fight.

"hey guys" Harley said walking out of the elevator her bat resting on her shoulder and Camellia at her side. Everybody turned to look gobsmacked at the two crazy females. "cmon let's go" Harley said taking Camellia's hand in her own. Croc growled slightly at the command. Everyone shrugged and started walking accepting their antics. Deadshot took one last look at the elevator and found himself amazed at how many vines were in that thing. They were leafy but deadshot figured they'd get thorny fast. To deadshot's knowledge the girl had only had the single flower in her hair. If she could produce all that from a single flower deadshot wondered just how Strong this kid really is.

They all walked into an empty room. When suddenly rick signaled the group to stop.

"i don't like this flag" Dead shot told him as he gazed at the empty room something didn't feel right.

"i don't like it either" Rick responded uneasily.

Deadshot slips his mask on out of instinct. He could sense hell was about to break loose again.

"pussy" Harley commented with a smirk. Camellia giggled a bit a that.

"i will knock yo ass out. I do not care that your a girl" Deadshot told harley sticking his eye piece in.

"and you never repeat that. It's a bad word" Deadshot told Camellia. Camellia rolled her eyes.

 _"they're above us..."_ The new rose in her hair whispered.

Then as expected all hell broke loose as the ooze monsters descended from the ceiling popping down like ninja's. Harley looked around panicked before she crouched and guided Camellia over to a corner by a pillar.

"Stay here baby bud. I'll be back for ya" Harlet said placing her hand on the shoulder giving the girl a smile.

"Hey Pyro watch my kid" Harley said to el diablo as she pointed her bat at him walking backwards as she spotted the ooze monsters who would be her targets before running at them.

Camellia's eyes went wide and she turned to diablo.

"you heard that too right?" Camellia asked shocked thinking that one of that plants had been april fooling her or something by mimicking harley's voice.

Diablo nodded in response staying away from Camellia but still watching her as harley had asked. He knew he was all powerful but even he didn't want to piss off the crazy clown cause then he might end up burning the whole building down. So it was better if he just went along with it.

Camellia smiled brightly at the revelation. Harley really did care about her. Her happiness was cut short however when flag was grabbed. "they're after flag again!" Deadshot called. Camellia frowned. They would never make it to him. Camellia flicked her wrist and vines curled and crushed the ooze monsters around flag allowing the rest of the squad to get to him. She hadn't even realized she had done it.

"circle around him" Deadshot ordered as they circled around him beating up the ooze who tried to grab him.

"let me fight! Rick protested.

"You die we die!" Deadshot shot back.

"okay everyone move out" flagg called as the last ooze guy in the room was shot down.

once everyone was on the balcony shots rang out and even more glass shattered as the group undertook heavy fire from the enemy.

"where you been homie?" deadshot questions as he rips off his mask and pins diablo to the wall.

"this aint my fight!" Diablo yelled over the gunfire.

"ya know what? you don't stand for shit. you aint about shit!" deadshot snapped shoving him slightly in the chest.

"don't touch me man" diablo fumed.

"don't touch you?"

"don't touch me!"

Well what you gonna do you gonna show me somethin?"

"you wanna see something?"

"Yeah i wanna see something"

with that Diablo set loose fire bursting from his hands as he torched a good three floors worth of ooze monsters above them harley watched amazed as did Camellia.

"i was just trying to get you there. Phil jackson. We good right?" Deadshot asked hands up in surrender.

Harle ran up and kissed him on the cheek. "i knew you'd come through" She told him.

Camellia's hand waved over on her wrist and a fire colored rose bloomed. She ripped it off the stem and passed it to him slipping it through the top button whole of his jacket in a silent thank you before catching up to harley.

"hmph they're crazy" Deadshot noted.

el diablo nodded slightly picking the flower out of his jacket. He peerd at it for a second. Sniffed it then placed it black where she had placed it. It vaguely reminded diablo of his daughter. She had been at the age where she loved nothing but coloring and flowers. Diablo thought it was sweet and though the memory burned him he was glad of the reminder.

"where's my flower?" croc grumbled to himself though no one heard.

and thats a good place to end it right? sorry this took so long to get up but it finally is! just so you guys no this will continue on after the movie for those of you who aren't sure. Also please guys check out my bat boys preference book! i think you'll really like it! next chapter should be up in about a week for reading! and plase check that book out. Oh and if you have any song suggestions to replace the one that popped in her head during this chapter please tell me. anyways comment comment comment and comment again!


	6. Chapter 6

Wait! Don't go! I need to know! Are you all still interested with this story? If you are it would be a great help to me if you answered these questions in the comments!

1\. Why do you like this story?

2\. What do you like about Camellia?

3\. What would you like to happen next chapter?

4\. Which Robin do you want her to end up with and why?

5\. Should I put her in the Justice league movie ?

6\. What do you want to learn most about Camellia?

I made a story where the Justice league and all the robins watched/read this book would you read it?

8\. What do you think her backstory is like?

strong do you think Camellia actually is?

10\. Who on the squad would make the best uncle for Camellia?

11\. Why should the joker like Camellia?

12\. Should Camellia give croc a flower? And why?

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me!

? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ?

Please and thank you people! If enough of you care and every question is answered you'll have an update really soon!


End file.
